charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385/Once Upon a Time - The Thing You Love Most
Once Upon a Time Episode 2 was on tonight. Another FANTASTIC episode! Time has moved forward because Emma has decided to stay in Storybrooke. Regina/Evil Queen then brought Emma a basket of apples, reminiscent of how she once gave Snow White a poison apple. The Evil Queen travelled to the Forbidden Fortress and it was explained Snow White ruined the Queen's wedding day years ago and the Queen demanded that her friend, Maleficent give her the Dark Curse back. Maleficent advised the Queen not to use the Curse but after they battled, the Queen took back the curse (The special effects used during the battle scene were brilliant). She didn't harm Malificiant however, because of their friendship. : She called a meeting between other evil fairy tale characters and asked for a lock of hair from each of the ones with the darkest souls. They agreed and gave her their hair and she completed the curse with a beast's heart but it failed at first. An evil gnome laughed at the Queen and she quickly turned him into stone. : In the current time, the stone gnome was shown in Regina's garden where Regina was picked apples from her apple tree. Henry met with Emma at a diner where Red Riding Hood worked and as Emma was about to take a bit from an apple that was given to her by Regina, Henry quickly pulled it away and threw it to the ground before she could take a bite. He gave her pages that he ripped out of his fairy tale book to ensure Regina/his adoptive mother that contained the part where Snow White had a daughter. Emma then ran into Mary Margaret/Snow White and discovered that Henry thought Mary was Snow White, meaning she was Emma's mother. : Emma then went to Henry's therapist, who is supposed to be Jiminy Cricket, and he gave her a file about Henry, but unbeknownst to Emma, Regina told him to give the file to her. Sheriff Graham then went to Emma's and questioned her about what happened with the therapist, saying that he told her she demanded the file and took it. He then arrested her but she realized she was being set up by Regina. Regina then traveled to Henry's school and told him that she was arrested because she broke into her therapist's office and stole the file, but Henry knew she was lying. Henry then had Mary Margaret take him to the police station and he told her that he knew what she was up to and Mary Margaret bailed her out. : Emma then went to Regina's with a chain saw and cut down the apple tree in the yard. Regina stormed outside and they confronted one another. Emma told her that Regina had no idea what she was capable of. A flash back to the Evil Queen showed her going to Rumplestiltskin to find out how to properly use the curse. He told her that Snow White and the Prince visited them earlier and that no matter how powerful, curses can always be broken. He explained their child could break the curse, and he told her that if he was to tell her how to use the curse, she must heed his every request in the new land created with the curse. She told him it was a deal and he told her that she must sacrifice the heart of the one extremely precious to her, the one who she loved most - the heart of her father. : Emma then went back to Granny's bed and breakfest where Granny told Emma she had to leave because felons could not stay there. Sheriff Graham then went to Regina's and he told she wanted Emma arrested again, but Graham knew Regina told the therapist to say what he said. Regina then called Emma to her office and Henry walked in her telling Regina that she thought he was crazy. Regina again, planned the whole thing so Henry would discover what Emma thought. : Back in time, the Queen went back to her palace and explained she had to cut out the heart of the thing she loved most to her father. He tried to talk her out of enacting the curse but she couldn't forgive how Snow White took away the man she loved years ago. She hugged her father and then she killed him. : Mary and Emma then spoke to one another and Emma told her she planned to leave but Mary told her the fact that she wanted to leave is the very reason she had to stay. She had to stay to protect Henry because if she didn't, no one else would. Emma then went to find Henry and she told him that even though she thought the curse was crazy, it didn't mean it wasn't true and that she only told Regina what she needed to hear. She told him that the only way to break the curse was to trick the Queen into thinking they didn't believe anything. She then burned the final pages of the story book and told Henry that nothing will stop her from trying to break the curse. : Back in time, the Queen placed the heart of her father in a fire and the curse was enacted. She then went to her father's grave and it bore the name "Henry" on it. : Mr. Gould (Rumplestiltskin) visited Regina at her home and he informed her that Emma was still in town and that she wasn't leaving. He then told her that if Emma was a problem, he could fix it. iIt was then revealed that Mr. Gould brought arranged Regina's adoption of Henry in order to bring Emma to the town and he told her that she was exactly who she thought she was. maleficent.jpg|Maleficent maleficent2.jpg Category:Blog posts